DESCRIPTION: The support requested for this conference constitutes approximately 75 percent of total costs. The funds are requested to provide travel and per diem support for invited speakers and to support the administrative costs of mounting the conference, as well as to underwrite conference attendance for graduate students presenting papers or posters (particularly underrepresented minorities). Each yearly symposium includes a keynote address (typically by a prominent theoretician/researcher in a field related to language disorders such as linguistics, psychology, cognitive science); approximately six invited speakers; paper presentations; poster presentations; and a pre-meeting half-day tutorial for graduate students on a topic related to research on child language disorders. The principal organizer for the conference is Dr. Jon. F. Miller, Professor and Chair of the Department of Communication Disorders. Dr. Miller has been the organizer of this symposium during its 15 year history. In 1992, he received three years of NIDCD funding to support the symposium. Dr. Miller is assisted in this effort by a committee of 12-to-18 University of Wisconsin graduate students in communicative disorders, educational psychology, psychology, and special education. Six established researchers at the University of Wisconsin serve as an internal faculty support group for the symposium, and there is an External Advisory Board of seven researchers in communication disorders who have been associated with the symposium.